Repeating History
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Kaidou, alone in the club room, does not feel he's good enough to meet his senpai's expectations. Which is largely the idiotic buchou's fault. Shounenai MomoKai, 5trueloves entry.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: The first one of my **5trueloves** Kaidou fics, this one pairing him with Momo, the prompt being _Showers_.

Written entirely during Calculus. Guess who wasn't listening to the teacher.

* * *

Repeating History  


* * *

"Oi, buchou." Turning around, he saw Echizen looking at him. "What time was afternoon practice tomorrow, again?" As though he didn't know. He'd been told three times already. 

"Half an hour after the usual time," Kaidou replied. "And don't call me that."

"…Fine, fukubuchou." Echizen tugged his cap a bit lower, mumbled a goodbye of some kind, and left. Kaidou was left alone in the clubroom.

It was quiet. This shouldn't have been very surprising; after all, Kaidou was the only one left, and he was never one to make unnecessary noise. Nevertheless, the silence seemed to fill the clubroom in a way that was nothing but pressuring.

Kaidou sighed, closing his eyes. For a moment he could have sworn he heard something, a cheerful voice calling his name, his name and no one else's, and he did his best not to glance around the check where the other was hiding.

With another sigh he continued on his paperwork, trying his best not to think.

_There was water pouring down his back, washing away all sweat and dirt. Kaidou's ever practical mind couldn't help but find it counterproductive to have pair of sweaty hands wandering all over his body, doing their best to make him dirty again. Nevertheless, he did nothing to stop them._

_One of the hands wandered lower, and he hissed. A chuckle sounded near his ear, the other's lips almost brushing against his skin._

_"You are ever the same, you truly are the same, Mamushi," the other boy said, his hands doing their best to draw another hiss from him. "That hiss is almost sexy, though."_

_Kaidou didn't consider this worth an answer. Instead, he did his best to shut the other's mouth by letting his own fingertips wander down the muscled back under his hands._

The club diary seemed to mock him, glare up at him from the table, telling him to get a grip, to behave sensibly for a while. He glared back. It wasn't his fault he was… distracted.

Distraction. That was all the idiot was good for.

_A hand grasped on his shirt, drawing him closer. A pair of violet eyes stared at him. "You wanna fight, huh?" asked the irritating voice, mocking and laughing and far too loud. "You wanna fight, Mamushi?"_

_The breath was hot on his face, and the eyes flickered a bit as Kaidou hissed. Then Kaidou struck, swinging out with a fist, hoping the heat of a fight would make him – and the other – forget the other kind of heat rising within._

A hiss escaped his lips again as he struggled to mark down the details of the days practice. He thought back, to the pages of neat markings with kanji far more careful than one might expect of a middle school student, and felt ashamed to add his own scribbles to the book. He was failing his senpai-tachi, wasn't he. Oishi-senpai had certainly never been distracted by trivial matters such as this.

Why was the idiot even more distracting when he wasn't there at all?

_A hand slid under his shirt, caressing his back with light fingertips. "Mamushi," he heard a whisper in his ear. "Mamushi," and it was almost an endearment rather than an insult, however impossible that seemed._

_"No," said Kaidou, thought of everything else he should have been doing, should have done already. "Not today," he added, and thought of homework and training and the hand on his back, and he held his breath._

_He expected questions, a dozen whys and two dozens why nots, because the idiot never listened and never just let something go. Instead he heard, "Fine," and felt something on his hair that could have been a brush of a hand or perhaps a light kiss, and the hand left his back._

_Kaidou wondered why he felt so disappointed the idiot had listened to him for once._

Kaidou closed the diary with a small hiss. His respect for Oishi-senpai grew every day. It most certainly wasn't easy to be both the buchou and the fukubuchou. Sure, with the idiot around Kaidou had always felt he was doing all the work, but now that he wasn't there at all everything seemed harder.

Stupid idiot. They'd still had Echizen and Singles 1 to fall back on, and everyone knew Echizen didn't lose. That one victory hadn't been worth the price.

_"This probably won't surprise any of you," Kaidou said dryly, facing his team, "but our idiotic buchou managed to injure his leg in the match yesterday. He should recover in time for the Kantou finals, but only if he actually rests. Therefore, he will not be participating in practice for a while."_

_The last point Kaidou himself had insisted on. He knew the idiot far too well, knowing that if the buchou tried to "just oversee" the practice he would end up overexerting himself. This, Kaidou didn't tell to anyone. There were enough rumours about him trying to take over the idiot's place as it was._

_Let them talk. It wasn't like Kaidou was about to tell them the truth, anyway._

Looking around at the empty clubroom, Kaidou felt something in his eye. Wiping away the angry tear, he muttered a curse, trying to ignore the ache inside him that had nothing to do with anger.

"Damn you, Momoshiro," he muttered, and his words seemed to echo in the emptiness. "Hurry up and come back, you idiot."

In so quiet a whisper even he had trouble hearing it, he added, "Come back to me…"


End file.
